


Curtis Cuts his ass open with a broken wine bottle

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Month, Curtashi Week, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis can't get anything from his husband. He fucks himself with a wine bottle that breaks open inside him.





	Curtis Cuts his ass open with a broken wine bottle

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it no one's forcing you to read it.
> 
> "You understand that using the Archive may expose you to material that is offensive, triggering, erroneous, sexually explicit, indecent, blasphemous, objectionable, grammatically incorrect, or badly spelled."
> 
> "Unless it violates some other policy, we will not remove Content for offensiveness, no matter how awful, repugnant, or badly spelled we may personally find that Content to be."
> 
> "The fanwork may or may not contain any of the subject matter on the Archive list. Users who wish to avoid specific elements entirely should not access fanworks marked with "choose not to use Archive warnings." A creator can select both "choose not to use Archive warnings" and one of the Archive warnings in order to warn for some but not all of the Archive warnings."

Shiro won't fuck him and the Coalition is tired of hearing Curtis whine about not getting his ass stuffed with cock.

Instead of getting Shiro to fuck him they send him a bottle of wine to whine into. Curtis doesn't care, but no one wants to listen to him.

Curtis pulls down his pants and decides that if he isn't going to get fucked by Shiro the bottle'll do just fine. Since he regularly shoves his fist up his asshole it's easy to put the bottle on the ground. He leans over it and slides down

Things don't go the way they're supposed to. Halfway down the bottle makes a sound and curtis feels it crack and then all curtis can do is scream. The bottle breaks inside him and there's so much blood.

Curtis decides that he's already fucked. He may as well finish. He grabs the bottom of the bottle and begins fucking himself on it.

The glass rips him open and he doesn't even get to come before he bleeds out. Shiro shows up a few hours later, looks at the dead faggot's body, and decides to jerk off onto his cold corpse.


End file.
